China Town
by MsJessica18
Summary: Eddie & Nina get big news


China Town  
  
By  
  
Jessica  
  
Opening Scene  
  
Zoom in on New York City. Cut to China Town. Close up on two Chinese men drinking beers at the bar. Cut to a Latino woman walking in. She flirts with the two men. The men get up. She grabs their collar and pulls them to an ally. The women begin to kiss the men. One of the men pushes her down. The other one walks in a truck. He comes out with rope. He throws it to the other man. The lady gets up and tries to run away, but the men grab her and tie her to a poll. The man beats her and rapes her. Cut to opening theme.  
  
Opening Theme  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 1  
  
J.C and Eddie approach the crime scene. Eddie walks up to Wong. Uniform officers surround the primacies.  
  
Eddie: What do we have  
  
Wong: Prostitute raped. It looks like more than one abuser  
  
J.C: What was this fine ass women doing in China Town in the middle of the night anyway  
  
Eddie: Who knows  
  
J.C and Eddie walk away from the crime scene to the truck…Cut to the 4th Precinct.  
  
Scene 2: 4th Precinct  
  
Eddie and J.C enter the 4th squad building. He looks over to Nina talking on the phone. J.C walks over to the coffee machine. Eddie goes over to Nina. He approaches her. She looks at him and gets off the phone.  
  
Eddie: Hey honey. How are you?  
  
Nina: I'm just a little under the weather  
  
Eddie: Maybe you should go see Dr. Thomas  
  
Nina: Naw, I'm fine  
  
Eddie: At least go home and get some rest  
  
Nina rubs Eddies arm.  
  
Nina: Eddie don't worry. I'll be fine (she blows her noise)  
  
Eddie: Aight Ma'ma  
  
J.C comes to the middle of the stairs.  
  
J.C: Cooper wants to see you two in her office  
  
Nina and Eddie go up to Coopers office. Nina sits down and J.C and Eddie stands.  
  
Nina: What's up Leu  
  
Nina begins to sweat a little. Cooper looks at her worriedly.  
  
Cooper: Um, are you okay Moreno?  
  
Nina: Yeah, I'm um fine. Why you ask?"  
  
Cooper: You look a little pail  
  
Eddie: I asked her to go see Dr. Thomas, but she said she'd be fine  
  
Nina: I will, (pause) now get off it.  
  
Cooper: Detective I want you to go home. Get some rest and come back when you start to feel better.  
  
Nina: But…  
  
Cooper: No buts now go.  
  
Nina gets up and leaves the office.  
  
J.C: She'll be fine  
  
Eddie: She will  
  
Camera fades to Nina walking down the stairs. Nina shakes her head. She gets dizzy. Nina starts to tremble and falls down the stairs.  
  
Cut back to Cooper's office. A Uni. walks in.  
  
Uni. : Something's wrong with Detective Moreno.  
  
Eddie: Wah you mean something wrong with Nina. Eddie gets up. Cooper and J.C follow.  
  
Uni. : She fell down the stairs.  
  
Cooper: Oh my god.  
  
Cut to Nina lying on the floor. Eddie holds her head up. He softly slaps her in the face. Nina begins to wake up. Eddie kisses her on the cheek.  
  
Nina: Wah wah happen.  
  
J.C: You collapsed.  
  
Cooper: Someone call the ambulance.  
  
Camera fade to Commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 3: Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Camera cut to Cooper, J.C, and Eddie sitting in the waiting room. Dr. Thomas approaches.  
  
Dr. Thomas: Detective  
  
Eddie and Cooper stand  
  
Eddie: Will she be okay?  
  
Dr. Thomas: Nina is extremely stressed. I took a few tests and I am waiting for the results.  
  
Cooper: Can we go in to see her.  
  
Dr. Thomas: Sure right this way.  
  
Eddie, Cooper, and J.C follow the doctor. Eddie walks in the room. Cooper and J.C go in right behind him.  
  
Eddie: Nina  
  
Nina: Eddie, doctor say I just need some rest.  
  
Cooper: You just take as much time as you need off.  
  
J.C: Girl, you gave us a fright.  
  
Nina: Eddie could you and J.C give Cooper and I a minute alone.  
  
Eddie: Sure, Leu, J.C and I will go to the bar where the lady was last seen.  
  
Cooper: Good.  
  
Eddie kisses Nina. J.C and Eddie leave.  
  
Cooper: What do you need to talk about Detective  
  
Nina: I think I'm pregnant. I'm not sure, but I think I am.  
  
Cooper: Have you and Eddie talked about having kids.  
  
Nina: Yeah, but I told him I thought we should wait.  
  
Cooper: Are you two ready to have kids.  
  
Nina: Cooper I am afraid. When I had Melissa, Lueis left me. What if Eddie leaves me?  
  
Cooper: Nina, Eddie loves you. He wouldn't dream of leaving you.  
  
Nina: I hope not.  
  
Camera cut to Chings Bar Lounge  
  
Scene 4: Chings Bar Lounge  
  
Camera cut to J.C and Eddie walking in. Chings stands by the bar cleaning glasses. They walk over. J.C raises a picture.  
  
Eddie: I'm detective Torres and this is my partner Detective Williams.  
  
J.C: We would like to know if you seen this women before. She was killed last night in an ally a block from here.  
  
Ching: I seen her leave with those two guys by the pool table.  
  
Ching points out the same two men last seen with the young lady.  
  
The men notice J.C and Eddie pointing them out and begin to run. Cut to the outside of the bar. J.C follows the man going left from the ally and Eddie running right from the ally.  
  
J.C catches up with on of the men and throws him to the ground. Cut to Eddie on chase. They run pass a seafood market. Eddie catches the man and clips him to the ground. He raises him up.  
  
Eddie: You know I was going to catch you so why run  
  
Man 1: I have the right to fear cops.  
  
Fade to 4th Precinct  
  
Scene 5: Interrogation Room  
  
Eddie: Let me get this straight… The girl came up to you…. you went outside with her. Had a little fun.. And that was the last time you seen her alive.  
  
Man 1: Look that's the true, if you don't believe me then get me a lawyer  
  
Eddie: If you're telling the truth then you don't need a lawyer am I right.  
  
Man 1: You have nothing on me  
  
Eddie: Your pale is probably next door squealing on you like a little girl  
  
Man 1: Ifs that all I'd like to be released  
  
Eddie: Go ahead, just know I'm watching you.  
  
Cut to J.C in other Interrogation room  
  
J.C: You know I know you killed the girl. Why won't you just tell me?  
  
Man 2: I didn't do it  
  
J.C: Maybe it wasn't you…Maybe it was your friend. If so that makes you an accessory of murder. If you talk I might be able to get the DA to cut you a deal.  
  
Man 2: I don't know anything…Can I go now  
  
J.C: Yeah beat it.  
  
Cut to Eddy's desk. J.C approaches…  
  
Eddie: You got him to talk  
  
J.C: I don't think he didn't  
  
Eddie: You know the one I was talking to was too smooth. I think he did it  
  
J.C: If we put pressure on his friend we can get him to talk.  
  
Eddie: Maybe, I have to check up on Nina.  
  
J.C: Yeah, see ya.  
  
The do the bound. Eddie leaves.  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 6: Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Zoom in on Nina flipping through the channels. Cut to Eddie walking in. He kisses Nina. She cuts the television off.  
  
Nina: Hey honey  
  
Eddie: Ma'ma how ya feelin'?  
  
Nina: Better  
  
Eddie sits down. Dr. Thomas walks in. He holds a file in his hand  
  
Dr. Thomas: Ms. Moreno, Detective Torres, I have some remarkable news for the two of you  
  
Nina: Oh yeah what  
  
Dr. Thomas: Your pregnant. Congratulations  
  
Eddie: She's wah wah what  
  
Dr. Thomas: Your going to be parents.  
  
Nina: Oh my god. Did you hear that Eddie?  
  
Eddie eyes widen. He looks at Nina then the doctor and tries to smile.  
  
Eddie: Yeah I heard him.  
  
Nina grabs Eddie's hand. He takes Nina's hand and kisses it. Cut to Williams's residence.  
  
Scene 7: Williams Residence  
  
Cut to G lying on his bed talking on the phone.  
  
G: I can't wait to see you next week  
  
Melissa: I know, I hope I would be able to attend the same school as you G  
  
G: I hope so too.  
  
Camera cut to J.C walking  
  
G: I have to go  
  
G hangs up the phone.  
  
J.C: Talkin' to one of your little girls  
  
G: No Melissa  
  
J.C: Oh yeah how is she  
  
G: Ready to come home.  
  
J.C: I hear ya  
  
G: Dad can I ask you something'  
  
J.C: Sure shoot  
  
G: If Eddie adopts Melissa does that mean she'll be coming back for good right  
  
J.C: That depends on if Nancy decides on letting come stay here for good.  
  
G: Oh  
  
J.C: Why you got a thing for her  
  
G: (smiling) no  
  
J.C: Yeah I take your word for it.  
  
Camera cut to Carlsdale Apartments  
  
Scene 8: Carlsdale Apartments  
  
Fade to the two men sitting on the sofa. Man 1 is drinking bottle water.  
  
Man 2: I don't like that detective. He scares me.  
  
Man 1: Not to worry they have nothing on us.  
  
Man 2: (Nervous) I sure hope so  
  
Man 1: Calm down man, we ant got nothin' to worry about  
  
Man 2: O-Okay  
  
Camera fade to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 9: Natalies  
  
Zoom in on Alicia Keys singing on stage. Cut to J.C and Eddie sitting at the table.  
  
(Alicia Keys "This Womens Worth" playing)  
  
J.C: So I guess congratulations are in order  
  
Eddie: (Silent)  
  
J.C: Ed  
  
Eddie: What  
  
J.C: Ed, man whats up, this should be the happiest day of your life  
  
Eddie: It is I am very happy  
  
J.C: You and Nina didn't plan of having kids  
  
Eddie: At first I wanted to have kids with her, but when the doctor told us that she was pregnant I don't know…I guess I freaked  
  
J.C: You told Nina  
  
Eddie: No. I don't want to ruin her moment of glory.  
  
J.C: Tell her  
  
Eddie: Maybe  
  
Cut to Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Scene 10: Riverdal Medical Center  
  
Nina is sitting on the bed talking to Melissa  
  
Nina: So how does it feel now that you know you will be an older sister  
  
Melissa: I think its great  
  
Nina: Can you keep a secret  
  
Melissa: Of course  
  
Nina: I'm nervous, I don't want to make the same mistake I made with you  
  
Melissa: Mom trusts me I know you are going to be a wonderful mother  
  
Nina: You won't feel left out once the baby is born are you  
  
Melissa: No, actually I am looking forward to having a little brother or sister.  
  
Nina: I can't wait to get back home  
  
Melissa: Me either, I kinda wanna to see G  
  
Nina: J.C's G, you like him  
  
Melissa: Yeah a little, when I come home can I go to school with him. You could use the money from my trust fund.  
  
Nina: We will see. I love you and I have to go now….  
  
Melissa: Okay bye, Nee (pause) Mommy  
  
Nina hangs up the phone. Camera fade to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 11: 4th Precinct  
  
The sun rises. J.C and Eddie walk into the 4th. They walk to their desk. Cooper approaches.  
  
Cooper: How's Moreno  
  
J.C: Fine ask Ed  
  
Eddie: (Daydreaming)  
  
Cooper: Detective  
  
J.C: Ed, Ed. Eddie  
  
Copper: Something bothering you detective  
  
Eddie: Not at all. Nina is great I mean she pregnant that's all  
  
Cooper: (not surprised) oh she is. Congratulations  
  
Eddie: thanks  
  
Cooper: Any leads on the homicide  
  
J.C: The guys' names are AJ Patterson, doctor, and the other one name is Steven, lawyer, no priers, and no warrants. There clean.  
  
Cooper: To bad  
  
J.C: I could put some pressure on Steven, but AJ is tough.  
  
Cooper: We could trap him.  
  
J.C: How  
  
Cooper: I could get a Uni. to pretend to be drunk and see if the two men will bite our bate.  
  
J.C: Good try that, but first let me try to break Steven  
  
Cooper: Are you okay with that Detective Torres  
  
Eddie: Uh, um yeah. Of course  
  
Cooper: Um Williams's can you give Torres and I minute alone  
  
J.C: Sure, I will pay Steven a little visit and see if I could break him..I hear he hang out of Natalies Ed.  
  
J.C walks towards the door. Cut to Eddie with his head down. Cooper look at him and sits in J.C's seat.  
  
Cooper: Eddie what's bothering you. I know it can't be Nina is it.  
  
Eddie: I don't know Leu, at first I was so hyped up about Nina and I having a baby, but now it seems like I'm not sure its such a good idea  
  
Cooper: Now Eddie off the record, I know for a fact that you love Nina and Nina loves you. You two will be incredible parents  
  
Eddie: Were cops and what if Nina & I die or get hurt where would the baby live, where would Melissa live, if she comes to stay with us.  
  
Cooper: Don't worry, live in the present, stop worrying about the what ifs. Don't let that run your life.  
  
Cooper walks away leaving Eddie with that on his mind. He looks at Cooper leaving and puts his head down.  
  
Camera fades to scenes of New York City. Night sky comes across the screen.  
  
Cut to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 12: Natalies  
  
Zoom in on Steven sitting at the bar drinking white wine. J.C walk up to him.  
  
J.C: What's up  
  
Steven: I have nothing to say to you  
  
J.C: No, I just want to tell you a little about what I think really happen that night  
  
Steven: I'm getting out of here  
  
J.C: No listen..See first I think you came on to her and she wasn't having it. Then I think you and your friend lured her out into the ally where you ripped all her clothes off. As she screamed and pleaded for her life you two scums took your turns and raped and kill that you women.  
  
Steven: Your not putting this on me.  
  
J.C: See we have an eyewitness who puts you at the crime scene around the time she was killed. Now are you going to tell me someone is trying to frame you?  
  
Steven: I didn't do it I told you  
  
J.C: Well that is what I was told. See they also had a video camera taping everything that went on that night..  
  
Steven begins to sweat.  
  
Steven: It wasn't me  
  
J.C: Then who (putting pressure on him)  
  
Steven: It was…um  
  
J.C: Who  
  
Steven: The other guy who was with me  
  
J.C: AJ  
  
Steven: It was his idea. She came on to us and we took her outside. Just to have a little fun. Then things got out of hand. Then AJ took control of the situation. Then you know I got with her and she didn't like AJ and she tried to get away and so he tied her up and killed her.  
  
J.C: Will you sign a document stating this  
  
Steven: Yeah only if I get a deal  
  
J.C: I will try to get a deal for you, but you will have to spend at least 2 years of imprisonment.  
  
Cut to Carlsdale Apartments  
  
Scene 13: Carlsdale Apartments  
  
Camera cut to the streets of New York. J.C gets of his truck. Eddie follows him. Cut to AJ's room. They knock on the door. Cut to AJ peaking through the peak whole. He sees Eddie and try to escape through the fire escape, but Eddie, J.C, and a two Uni.'s knock down the door and Eddie handcuffs AJ. Camera fade to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 13: Torres Residence  
  
Cut to Eddie helping Nina with her bags. Nina sits on the sofa. Eddie brings the bags to the room. Cut to Nina putting her hands over her face. Eddie walks in. He sits down by Nina  
  
Eddie: What's bothering you  
  
Nina: Nothing (tears in her eyes)  
  
Eddie: Honey what's wrong  
  
Nina: I'm afraid. I don't think we will make it. I love you  
  
Eddie: Nina I know. I love you too. I'm afraid also, but nine months from here we will have another human life to take care of. I am 110% sure that we will be very good parents. Then once Melissa comes stay with us we will have our own little family. Trust me. I love you  
  
Eddie holds Nina in his hands. He kisses her. Camera fade of them kissing on the sofa and hugging.  
  
Fade off 


End file.
